


A Promise Between Our Lips

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Katsteponme Yuuri, Like so much, M/M, Victor being thirsty as per usual, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: The cake cutting is sweet until Victor shoves a handful in Yuuri’s face, then runs away when Yuuri tries to retaliate.“My makeup took over an hour, Yuuri! Have mercy!”[Fifth in the YouTubers AU. It's wedding time folks. Prepare for fluff and these dorks being gross and in love.]





	A Promise Between Our Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabblingBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/gifts).



> Victor's suit is inspired by [this post](http://niggazinmoscow.tumblr.com/post/178678314038/perfectly-gay), which is why this fic is dedicated to my wife, BabblingBadger, as she showed it to me. Love yooooooooou :D xxx

Phichit’s livestream of the victuuri wedding is utter chaos. It starts off decent enough. Phichit uses the video taken from the photographer during the ceremony, as the couple asked for no phones during the service. It’s beautiful. The wedding of the century.

 

Held in Hasetsu during the cherry blossom season, the couple get married beneath the sakura blossom up on a hill overlooking the ocean.

 

Phichit, Chris, Yuri and Georgi are acting as ushers, with Phichit and Chris as joint best men. They help everyone to their seats and after a little while music starts to play over the speakers. In true dramatic Nikiforov fashion, Victor commissioned a piece of music for them to walk in to. _[Victuuri on Film](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deqUHOT0fjU) _is written by one of Yuuri’s old college friends, and is a beautiful piano and violin piece. The Nishigori triplets are flower girls, sprinkling petals as they walk down the aisle in pretty dusty pink kimonos, with flowers embroidered up the back and chest.

 

Victor comes in on the arms of both of his mothers, wearing a white suit that has an honest to god cape that trails behind him like a veil. It should be hideous but it’s amazing. The cape is attached at the shoulders of his suit with material flowers blooming where it’s stitched. He’s got a pink eyeshadow on with gold on the lids. It’s actually very subtle, no liner and only minimal mascara to suit a wedding.

 

Yuuri is more downplayed but no less stunning. He’s in a traditional Japanese wedding kimono, though has gone for a deep, midnight blue rather than the usual black, his family’s symbol embroidered in white on the breast. His hair is swept back and he’s gone without his glasses. There’s also a touch of liner about his eyes but that’s all.

 

Rather than one of them waiting at the end of the aisle, they’re both lead in from separate sides at the back. Victor first, then Yuuri. Victor claps a hand to his mouth and sobs when he sees Yuuri, and Yuuri just looks stunned at how beautiful his fiance looks, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

 

Everyone cries in the ceremony, even Yakov and Lilia. Victor’s makeup is proving that it’s worth its designer label as he cries three times. Yuuri cries once during Victor’s vows, and sounds a bit choked up in his own.

 

The couple are showered with environmentally friendly confetti at the end of the surface, Yuri throwing an entire handful directly into Victor’s face at close range. Then there’s a few photos under the blossoms before the guests head to the onsen for the reception.

 

The couple join them after having photos on the beach. They look indescribably happy as everyone cheers, holding hands tightly as people rush to hug and congratulate them. Victor’s rid himself of his cape so he’s just in his suit, better to move around in.

 

The food is very good, Mama Katsuki’s recipes but done by the extra staff they hired for the day so the mother of the groom could relax. She still ducks into the kitchen and Mari has to go drag her out because she’s got the sleeves of her formal kimono rolled up and is slicing spring onions.

 

Chris and Phichit give joint best men speeches, complete with a powerpoint presentation. They play the video of Victor seeing Yuuri’s face for the first time during his dance routine, which has everyone howling with laughter and Yuuri burying his face in his hands. The humiliation doesn’t end for Yuuri as Phichit breaks out the drunk crying video of him over Victor’s Stammi Vicino, and the “I would kill a man” video. Then there’s a shot of Yuuri’s childhood bedroom, covered in Victor’s posters, courtesy of Mari, and one of his dorm room which is in a similar state. At this point Victor goes, “oh me too!” and shows everyone the poster wall of Yuuri in his walk in wardrobe, that used to be in the bedroom until Yuuri made him move it.

 

Yuuri has sunk so low in his chair by this point he’s practically under the table.

 

Toshiya’s speech is less embarrassing and really quite sweet. The gentle tempered man makes several people tear up as he says how happy he is to welcome Victor into their family, though he’s been part of it for far longer in his opinion. Then Victor’s mother has everyone roaring with laughter as she describes a hapless teen Victor, who was hopeless when it came to pretty boys. But she admits she’s never seen him quite as gone as he is for Yuuri.

 

“I love my wife,” Vasilisa Nikiforova says, making the pretty brunette beside her grin. “And I really wanted a love like ours for our son. It’s like movie love, some goddamn Shakespearean shit I swear. And then Victor met Yuuri, and I was blown away. Their love is of mythological proportions. I never really believed in soulmates outside of Oskana and I, thought we were just lucky. But then I saw these two together, and I think they’ll find each other in every life, not just this one. Their full names are a bit of a mouthful but still... to Yuuri and Vitka Katsuki-Nikiforov,” she says, raising her glass in a toast.

 

As she’s echoed by the guests Victor stands and hugs his mother as Yuuri ugly sobs into his napkin.

 

The cake cutting is sweet until Victor shoves a handful in Yuuri’s face, then runs away when Yuuri tries to retaliate.

 

“My makeup took over an hour, Yuuri! Have mercy!”

 

After this, Yakov and Victor are filmed from a little distance away, standing together as Yakov presents Victor with something. Their words can just be picked up by the camera, and there’s an English translation across the bottom of the screen as they’re speaking Russian.

 

“It’s tradition to give a pocket watch to your children on their wedding day in my family,” Yakov’s saying as Victor tears open the wrapping paper to reveal a jewelry box.

 

“Yakov…” Victor says, eyes wide as he looks up at the man.

 

“Open it,” Yakov says, nodding to the box.

 

Victor swallows, and opens the box. He bursts into tears as he pulls out something round and gold that looks a lot like a pocket watch from what the camera can see.

 

“It doesn’t look like I’ll have children,” Yakov says gruffly. “But you’re as close to a son as I’m going to get. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

 

Victor flings himself at Yakov, who grumbles but pats him on the back as Victor sobs on him, looking undeniably teary himself.

 

The first dance is beautiful of course, Yuuri being a dancer by profession and Victor a skater, meaning they have effortless grace and practised poise. Victor leads first, then Yuuri, the dance a give and take to the tune of [ _The Rules For Lovers_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvsIigARTho). More crying for this part from the guests and commenters on the video.

 

Then Yuuri comes and grabs Phichit and Victor grabs Chris and it all goes downhill from there.

 

The dancing gets wild, someone breaks out the vodka, Yuuri and Yuri get into a dance off. Yuuri is glimpsed by the camera having a word with Mari, who is then seen suggesting she and their parents go make sure everything is set up for the couple’s departure.

 

Then the pole comes out, and Yuuri’s clothes come off. The video shows Victor being lead to a chair in front of the dance floor, eyeing the pole with something like glee. Then Yuuri appears.

 

He comes out in the same high waisted hot pants, crop top and heels he wore in his first dance video. The guests go mental, as do the commenters.

 

Yuuri winks at Victor as _[Pour It Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehcVomMexkY) _starts playing and he circles the pole, one hand holding it loosely as his hips roll with the suggestion of what they’re capable of. When he flips himself up onto the pole and effortlessly goes upside down Victor starts chugging wine directly from the bottle.

 

Yuuri’s close enough that he can hold onto the pole with just his thighs, and reach out to walk to his fingers up Victor’s chest as the Russian man flushes pink. Yuri flicks water at him.

 

“You looked thirsty,” he says with a shrug when Victor blinks at him.

 

Phichit’s sure the only reason Yuri didn’t toss the entire glass over Victor is because it’s his wedding day.

 

The dance ends with Yuuri going to the floor and sauntering up to Victor, grabbing him by the tie and dragging him to his feet. He leads him over to the dance-floor and the guests flood back on to it, joining in their dance, though with a little less filth than what the newlyweds are partaking in.

 

Everyone holds candles on the beach, creating an aisle for Victor and Yuuri to walk down to the speedboat that’s waiting for them. Yuuri’s back in his kimono, holding Victor’s hand as they both beam bright as the sun. They climb in, Yuuri taking the wheel as Victor looks generally delighted at being whisked away by his very capable husband.

 

“They’re going to a dock nearby,” Phichit explains for the viewers. “Where they’ll take a chartered yacht for just the two of them. Apparently Victor knows how to drive a sixty-seven metre yacht because he’s ridiculous like that. Honestly. To be fair my life has gotten more fabulous since we met, and that’s saying something because it was fabulous before then.”

 

The couple are waving as they speed away, everyone cheering or, in Chris’ case, hollering inappropriate wedding night suggestions.

 

The video ends with Phichit and Chris stumbling to their rooms absolutely off their faces.

 

“Congratu...lations, Vicky and Yuuuuuuuri!” Phichit sings to the camera. “We love you, love is real and beautiful, I’m gonna cry. Chris, carry me.”

 

Chris picks Phichit up as easily as if he weighs nothing, making the Thai man grin like a loon.

 

“Goodnight, mes chers,” Chris purrs at the camera. “Have a good wedding night, I expect to hear all about it later, Vitya. Yuuri, I put a little something for you to wear in your suitcase at some point on your honeymoon. I know Victor’s tastes you see.”

 

Chris winks at the camera, and the video cuts out with him almost tripping only to catch himself at the last moment.

 

A couple of miles away, Victor’s taking the wheel of the yacht to drive it out into the middle of the bay, where they drop anchor. The moon is high and full above them, sparkling off the waves as Yuuri and Victor kiss, soaked in silver light and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with this series! I've loved writing it, it's so happy and fluffy :)
> 
> Really appreciate kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions! And remember, comments = more fics written.
> 
> [Tumblah](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/). I'm taking writing prompts on Tumblr now, so go off.


End file.
